Alérian 32 - L'affrontement des Immortels
by iloveharlock
Summary: Devenu Souverain des Dragons Alérian a atteint un niveau de pouvoirs inimaginable. Et ce déferlement de puissance devient de plus en plus difficile à contrôler pour un simple Humain. Le jeune homme fragilisé, c'est une occasion que ses ennemis ne peuvent laisser passer ! Les combats vont désormais se dérouler à tous les niveaux et l'issue en est plus que jamais incertaine.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator et Clio, Warius et Marina, Maya, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

Les gobelets en plastiques s'entrechoquèrent sans bruit.

\- Bientôt quarante ans ! Tu es prêt ?

\- Inutile d'ironiser, vieil hibou, j'ai déjà les cheveux blancs !

Partis camper, et se détendant avant la nuit, les deux Amiraux, un en fonctions, l'autre à la retraite s'amusaient en se lançant leurs piques habituelles.

Tendant la main vers la bouteille, Alérian remplit à nouveau de red bourbon les deux godets en métal.

\- Tu n'aurais pas agrandi ta propriété depuis la dernière fois, toi ? reprit le jeune homme. J'ai l'impression d'avoir bien plus marché que lors de nos précédentes randonnées !

\- Ton don d'observation est intact, Alie, se réjouit Warius Zéro qui de son côté avait déposé une autre part de gâteau dans les assiettes elles aussi en métal. J'ai acquis plusieurs dizaines d'hectares supplémentaires, ce qui inclut une zone protégée pour les animaux et leur environnement. Ça a fâché quelques entrepreneurs qui voulaient construire des menuiseries.

\- Toujours téméraire, toi !

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Warius, dont les boucles d'argent à lui aussi commençaient à virer vers le blanc.

\- Je me suis construit un havre de paix. Et je ne laisserai personne le mettre en péril. Je le dois à mes enfants, mes petits-enfants et descendants à venir ! Je ne permettrai à aucun industriel l'horreur de défigurer ces lieux ! Et je sais que tu es là aussi pour les protéger, Alérian. Tu es le gardien de toutes choses dans ces univers !

Alérian se racla la gorge, leva les yeux vers le ciel et les étoiles visibles entre le feuillage dense des arbres entourant la clairière où les deux amis avaient dressé leurs tentes.

\- Comment va Achénor ? préféra-t-il alors interroger pour masquer son émotion.

\- Tu l'as vu à ton arrivée avant ces dix jours de trekking : un beau petit gars de trois ans bien sonnés, un bel hybride de plante et de sa Déesse de mère.

\- Nous savions tous, nous tes amis, que tu avais un cœur immense, mais avoir pris ce petit bout sous ton aile, avec Marina, est un geste magnifique.

\- Comme si j'aurais pu faire autrement ! Allez, finis ton dessert et ton verre. Ensuite on se couche. Demain, une nouvelle journée de marche nous attend !

\- Je ne l'ignore pas. Tous mes muscles me font mal. Je pensais être en vacances en venant à ton ranch !

\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas mon divertissement ? gloussa Warius en bâillant ostensiblement.

\- Faux frère !

Warius se leva.

\- Je vais me glisser sous ma tente. Ne tarde pas, noie bien le feu avant !

\- Je connais les consignes, dors tranquille. Je ne tarde pas.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, Alérian était demeuré encore longuement assis près du feu de camp, le ravivant de petits bois coupé lors de l'installation de leur campement au lieu de l'éteindre.

L'esprit du jeune homme vagabondait, rejoignant les étoiles qui brillaient si haut dans le ciel d'un noir intense.

« Je suis en congés, j'en profite un max. J'ai ma femme, nos petits, même les jumelles, vivent leurs vies, chacun à leur mesure. Alden et Alastor fondent leurs propres foyers. Les jumelles s'éclatent avec leurs amies. Il nous reste Alcyn qui a pris Achénor plus qu'en amitié ! Dès lors, vous me manquez, mes amis des étoiles, mes amis Dragons ! Professionnellement parlant, je trouve mes marques avec les Torsbim, mais mes quarante ans à venir commencent à se faire trop vieux pour m'habituer et surtout à transformer des fous du règlement en des alliés pouvant couvrir mes délires de Gardien Surnaturel qui se mêlent mal à mes obligations d'Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante ! Mais cela a toujours été ainsi, quels que soient les galons sur mon uniforme ! Les Torsbim devront plier, car moi je ne changerai plus ! ».

Ressentant un long frisson, Alérian approcha ses doigts des flammes, appréciant la chaleur.

* * *

Avec un cri, Alérian se retrouva à rouler dans l'herbe, demeurant un moment sur le flanc.

\- Warius, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? !

\- Tes paumes !

Le jeune homme voulu prendre appui sur ses mains pour se relever mais hurla de douleur.

Baissant les yeux, il découvrit ses paumes sévèrement brûlées.

\- Mais que… ?

\- Je sortais pour un petit besoin et je t'ai vu ! Tu tenais tes mains au-dessus des flammes, tu te rapprochais insensiblement, jusqu'à ne plus bouger alors que ta chair cramait ! Pourquoi ?

Une lueur presque candide passa dans les prunelles émeraude du jeune homme.

\- C'était tellement tentant ! Et je ne peux résister à la tentation !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Warius s'arrêta un instant, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire : Alérian le suivait à enjambées régulières, les semelles de ses bottines de marche prenant de solides appuis sur la surface rocheuse de la colline pour en atteindre le sommet.

\- Encore quelques mètres, Alie !

\- Oui, je sais évaluer une situation, j'arrive !

En quelques foulées rapides, Alérian rejoignit son hôte et meneur de randonnée.

\- Quelle perspective ! se réjouit le jeune homme à la vue à 360° sur le domaine de son ami : forêts, campagnes, prés où des animaux s'ébattaient en presque liberté.

Warius fit glisser de ses épaules le lourd sac à dos.

\- On va bivouaquer ici !

\- Quoi, en pleins vents ?

\- Non, il y a un « sousplomb », avec une sorte de terrasse rocheuse à l'entrée d'une excavation. Nous dormirons au sec, avec vue sur mes pénates. Là, on va finir nos provisions et nous faire des sandwichs. Après la nuit, nous entamerons la route du retour.

\- On ne va pas devoir monter les tentes ? s'enquit Alérian, avec un brin d'espoir.

\- Non, nos sacs de couchage suffiront. Et avant toute chose, je vais soigner tes mains !

\- Ca va…

Avant que Warius ne bande à nouveau ses mains, Alérian avait examiné ses paumes.

\- De telles brûlures, mais je ne sentais rien avant que tu ne m'arraches aux flammes et que tu ne m'envoies valdinguer dans l'herbe… Comment j'ai pu endurer ce martyre sans hurler et fuir ?

\- Comme si je le savais… soupira Warius. Mais tu étais presque prêt à finir au bûcher ! J'ai eu peur !

\- Au vu de mes paumes, je te comprends, souffla Alérian avant que son ami n'étale un dernier baume sur ses brûlures avant de le bander. Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi ? !

\- Mais parce que la tentation est plus forte pour tout. Et tu vas y sombrer tout entier, nous t'en faisons le serment !

Alérian se redressa brusquement.

\- Tu as entendu cette voix ? Ces derniers propos ?

\- Non. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici ! protesta Warius. Et hormis moi personne ne vient de te parler !

Warius fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais tu as certainement ouï quelque chose ! Tu as tant de connections avec le Surnaturel ! Cette voix : protection ou menace ?

\- Une prédiction plutôt… Et rien de bien agréable…

Sur le feu, Warius récupéra la théière et versa une tasse à son ami.

\- Je crois que tu n'as jamais eu de prémonitions agréables. En quoi ce qui t'arrive pourrait t'affecter ?

\- La tentation… souffla Alérian.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Le jeune homme à la chevelure immaculée soupira profondément.

\- Denver a fait de moi le Souverain des Dragons. Un tel pouvoir, bien plus que tout ce que j'avais pu approcher jusque-là ! Je ne le réalisais pas, mais ça me submerge ! On m'avait dit être Instance Surnaturelle, je n'ai jamais fait qu'effleurer ce stade, ça ne m'a pas marqué. Mais là… Je sens les univers ouverts à moi, je peux tout faire ! Et ça m'affole ! On m'a donné une voie d'accès à des pouvoirs que je ne suis pas encore capable de maîtriser… Et il est à craindre que des ennemis ne veuillent me faire tomber par overdose de puissance !

\- Le feu de l'autre nuit, c'était symbolique ?

\- Oui, je ne peux que le déduire. Et de simples flammes ne sont qu'un des faibles prémices de ce qui peut m'attendre dans la mer d'étoiles !

Alérian prit l'assiette que Warius lui tendait.

\- Œufs frits, nos dernières tranches de bacon et des racines cuites. Mange et oublie tes égarements !

\- J'y pensais tellement fort, l'autre jour… avoua le jeune homme. J'en arrivais à regretter d'être là avec ma famille ! Ce raisonnement, ce n'était pas moi ! Je ne pourrais jamais en avoir marre de ma famille ! J'ai beau être loin des univers, je crois qu'ils m'ont rattrapé ! Si ça se trouve, sans toi, je finissais bel et bien sur le bûcher de notre feu de camp ! On m'influence, je ne sais quoi faire…

\- A présent, tais-toi et mange !

Alérian piocha dans son plat.

\- Me tenter, ça semble fonctionner. Et si j'en crois tous les écrits, bien de gens purs ont cédé à la tentation…

Alérian grimaça.

\- J'ai le nom de mes prochains adversaires, je les nomme : les Tentateurs ! Ça va être chaud, et je ne parle pas de ton café plus imbuvable à mesure que les jours passent !

\- Prends garde, la prochaine fois je te sers du vinaigre, ça ira parfaitement avec ton ironie, sale gosse !

Et les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, la sinistre prémonition complètement oubliée.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Avec le temps, la crinière était devenue d'argent, ce qui en vérité conférait une dignité et une aura supplémentaire au légendaire Pirate de la mer d'étoiles.

\- J'ai menti au gamin, Albator… avoua Warius, la mine penaude.

\- Tu m'as raconté cet incident durant votre randonnée. Tu ne pouvais rien faire.

\- Agir, non. Mais en revanche j'avais parfaitement entendu la voix menaçant Alérian !

\- Comment cela se fait-il ? s'étonna le grand Pirate balafré. Tu n'es pas familier du surnaturel. Nous ne sommes qu'observateurs, et ce depuis toujours !

\- Je ne saurais l'expliquer : proximité peut-être, l'effet de la nature sans perturbations autour de nous. Par contre, je pencherais plutôt pour le fait que les défenses d'Alie ne sont sans doute pas au top, et qu'il n'a pas pu arrêter le message télépathique qui lui était destiné !

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- Mais Alérian ne fait que renforcer ses pouvoirs ! protesta-t-il. Il est devenu le nouveau Roi des Dragons !

Warius dodelina de la tête, la mine préoccupée, martelant des doigts la table de travail de son bureau au premier étage de son ranch.

\- Justement… Et Alie demeure un Humain. Il n'a pas les épaules d'une Déesse en devenir comme Maya ou une Hybride qui est la nouvelle Déesse Dorée ! Je crains que cette puissance ne le dépasse, qu'il ne peut plus endiguer les intrusions de ses ennemis.

\- Tu analyses juste, ami, intervint Clio, la superbe Jurassienne au teint blême, à l'interminable chevelure bleu marine, aux yeux d'or en amande et dépourvue de bouche. Alérian est dépassé par les pouvoirs qui lui ont été récemment donnés. Tout être a ses limites. Alie pouvait supporter beaucoup, mais pas être le Dragon des Dragons ! Il va lui falloir faire avec…

Le temps de suspension alarma Albator et Warius.

\- Sinon ? ! jetèrent les deux hommes en un bel ensemble !

\- Sinon il ne résistera pas à la tentation de peut-être se servir de cette puissance pour lui-même !

\- Non, pas Alérian. Jamais ! rugirent les deux amis.

Mais un léger doute venait de s'immiscer entre eux, à leur corps défendant, et il n'allait pas manquer de faire son chemin insidieux.

* * *

Revenu de camping, Alérian s'était d'abord rincé sous la douche, avant de passer un temps interminable dans le bain.

En épouse attentionnée, Danéïre était venue lui frotter le dos, Alcyn tenant la main d'Achénor gloussant à la vue du tableau.

\- Et te voilà tout beau, tout frais, mon bel amour aux cheveux blancs !

\- Mais je suis beau de naissance !

\- Orgueilleux ! gloussa la jeune femme au teint de bistre et aux courtes boucles d'ébène en l'embrassant pour le faire taire, ensuite elle lui tendit le grand essuie éponge qu'avaient apporté les deux garçonnets.

Sans préméditation, Alérian bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, enfilant un bas de pyjama avant d'aller s'écrouler sur le grand lit, sombrant aussitôt dans le sommeil.

* * *

\- Non, pitié, cela fait beaucoup trop cliché ! On ne peut pas m'éviter cette scène ?

Debout au bord d'un gouffre sombre dont les tourbillons qui en jaillissaient montaient haut vers le ciel, mais aussi en se heurtant provoquaient des appels d'air l'attirant vers le précipice.

Alérian rugit.

\- Je sais ce que symbolise ce gouffre de nuit et sans fond ! Je sais que la charge que m'a offerte Denver est trop lourde pour mes épaules d'Humain. Je sais que tant de pouvoirs engendrent des responsabilités mais aussi une telle tentation de retourner sa veste et de devenir du côté des forts et non pour protéger les faibles ! Je pourrais être tellement puissant, omnipotent même, et que personne n'arriverait plus à m'arrêter ! Souverain des Dragons et Instance Surnaturelle, si je mixe ces niveaux de pouvoirs, je serai l'égal des Dieux eux-mêmes !

Le jeune homme eut un regard pour le gouffre, attirant, et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause du souffle qui tentait de l'aspirer. Et il lui aurait suffi d'un seul pas en avant !

Se réveillant en sursaut, Alérian eut le soulagement de constater qu'il n'avait pas réveillé sa femme en cauchemardant.

Mais contrairement ce à quoi il s'attendait, il ne ruisselait pas de sueur, ses cœurs battant à la folie. Il se sentait plutôt glacé jusqu'aux entrailles, ses dents pas loin de s'entrechoquer, massant sa peau froide et frissonnante des pieds à la tête.

\- Je cauchemarde ou je meurs à petit feu ? souffla-t-il en quittant délicatement le lit. Je suis dévasté, ça c'est sûr, et je n'arrive pas à me défendre, comment en ce cas pourrai-je protéger qui que ce soit ?

Se levant, Alérian gagna la salle d'eaux et ouvrant les robinets, il se plongea dans un bain fumant, ce qui ne le réchauffa nullement.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Les mains chargées de plats de légumes et de viandes, Marina invita d'un signe de tête ses hôtes à prendre place à table où Alcyn et Achénor réclamaient déjà leur premier repas du matin !

\- Arrêtez de faire du bruit avec vos couverts, les petits, le petit déjeuner est là ! Et ne t'y mets pas avec eux, Alie, sale gosse irrespectueux, tu seras de toutes façons servi !

La Mécanoïde aux flux aquatiques posa les plateaux sur la grande table en bois de la salle à manger.

\- Régalez-vous, tous !

Danéïre plongea la fourchette vers les plats de légumes, pour servir Alcyn et Achénor qui avaient en un réflexe tendus leurs assiettes, Warius se chargeant de les charger de viande grillée.

Demeuré figé à sa place, Alérian n'avait plus eu aucun geste.

\- En réalité, je n'ai pas faim…

\- As-tu bien dormi ? s'inquiéta Warius. Après tous ces jours, je ne t'ai pas éreinté au-delà du possible ?

\- Non, tu ne peux pas ! ironisa Alérian. Je suis juste un peu déboussolé…

\- Quoi, Dana n'a pas pris soin de toi l'autre nuit ?

\- Oh que si ! protesta la jeune femme.

\- Je suis fatigué, soupira Alérian. Et je n'ai pas faim du tout… Je peux aller respirer de l'air frais sur la terrasse ?

\- Je t'en prie, fit Marina, la parfaite maîtresse de maison.

\- Merci.

Et le jeune homme à la chevelure immaculée se précipita dehors.

\- De l'air, enfin, souffla-t-il en passant la main sous sa chemise, effleurant sa peau moite et soudain brûlante au possible. Mes amis Dragons, où êtes-vous ?

\- Là, en permanence.

\- Denver, j'entends ta voix. Mais cette présence me submerge, affole mes cœurs, je ne peux pas le gérer…

Les joues ruisselantes de larmes d'impuissance, Alérian demeura figé sur la terrasse de ses amis, seul face à ses démons.

* * *

Alcyn s'était agité sur la banquette arrière du tout-terrain rouge vif.

\- Veux pas être loin d'Achénor !

\- Nous rentrons à la maison, Al, fit doucement son père. Nous allons chez nous. Et Ach a sa propre famille, d'accord ?

\- Comprends pas…

\- Achénor est heureux avec Warius et Marina, reprit Alérian. Et toi, tu es avec ta maman et moi.

Le garçonnet rit.

\- On va être heureux, manger de la glace, des hamburgers et plein de frites ?

\- Hum, oui, mais à petites doses ! pouffa Alérian en finissant de sangler son fils à l'arrière du véhicule.

\- Je veux tout ! se révolta le garçonnet.

\- Oui, à la maison.

Les prunelles émeraude du petit s'illuminèrent.

\- A la maison, oh oui ! On aura un molosse ?

\- Qui sait… ?

Alérian retourna alors vers Warius.

\- La louve que nous avons récupérée à la fin de notre randonnée ?

\- Elle va mettre bas. Je te garderai un petit !

\- Merci.

Se mettant au volant, Alérian s'assura que tout son petit monde était bien en place, posant un baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse avant d'enfoncer l'accélérateur.

\- Nous rentrons chez nous !

* * *

Après s'être assuré du bien être de sa progéniture, Alérian était allé retrouver sa femme qui mélangeait des pousses de salade.

\- Je sors le grill et je prépare les pièces de poissons, fit le jeune homme.

\- Ajoute bien des épices aux papillotes, ça va régaler le petit Alcyn. Les jumelles sont encore chez leurs copines pour une semaine !

\- Je suis prêt, s'amusa Alérian en laissant couler un dernier filet d'huile sur les écailles des poissons pratiquement emballés, puis il referma tout avant de glisser les préparations au four.

Le jeune homme passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Je peux encore faire quelque chose ?

\- Dès que les pommes de terre seront cuites, de la pointe de ton couteau pour vérifier, écrase-moi tout cela avec des jaunes d'œufs et plein d'épices !

\- A tes ordres, ma belle !

Et en toute décontraction et plaisir amoureux, Alérian et Danéïre échangèrent un long baiser passionné, même si tous les deux louchaient vers un menu parfumé au possible à venir pour satisfaire en soirée leurs papilles !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

\- Je savais que tu viendrais me voir.

Alérian s'inclina légèrement devant Itha.

\- J'ai un peu honte de me plaindre, avoua-t-il. Après tout, j'ai eu droit à presque quatre ans de paix ! Je ne pensais même pas que cela aurait pu arriver ! Les ennemis Surnaturels auraient-ils pris un congé sabbatique, ou était-ce pour mieux se préparer à me tomber sur le poil ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te dévoiler ton avenir, Alie, répondit doucement la Déesse Dorée.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne te demandais pas de rompre un interdit, sourit le jeune homme à la chevelure de neige. Je souhaitais juste une confirmation de ces années paisibles dont j'ai été le premier surpris !

Alérian esquissa un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Je parie que la Mission pour laquelle je suis sur le point de repartir ne sera pas aussi calme que celles des années précédentes !

\- Tu vois que je n'ai rien à t'apprendre, sourit Itha.

Alérian prit une bonne inspiration, son regard fuyant soudain le regard de son interlocutrice.

\- Et pour ce que je ressens depuis ces dernières semaines, tu peux m'aider ?

Le jeune homme expira tout l'air de ses poumons.

\- Comme je le rappelais, bien que ta mémoire soit infinie désormais, j'ai été tranquille quatre années durant. J'aurais pu canaliser mes nouvelles puissances, ce statut de Souverain des Dragons, mais au bout de tout ce temps, c'est le contraire qui se produit désormais… Ce qui m'arrive… Tu l'as vu en temps réel, toi aussi, même si j'ai perdu tout ce temps à ne pas oser te « consulter »…

\- Je commençais à craindre que tu ne te pointes pas ! avoua Itha.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? interrogea Alérian, presque paniqué, tournant en rond presque sur lui-même. Je fais une overdose Surnaturelle ou quoi ? Mon corps, mes émotions biologiques échappent à mon contrôle, et pourtant pour une des rares fois de mon existence je suis certain qu'aucun adversaire ne tente de me déstabiliser – pas encore tout du moins ! Si je pétais les plombs, si je représentais un danger pour ma famille parce que je ne suis plus capable de me contrôler, Denver ou Zunia, ou un autre des Dragons m'ayant reconnu pour Roi, serait intervenu !

La Déesse Dorée se dirigea vers la Fontaine de Nectar de ses Jardins, remplit un hanap qu'elle tendit à son visiteur.

\- Tu raisonnes juste, Alérian. Lumiane m'en avait laissé les souvenirs avant que je ne prenne sa place. Tu comprends donc parfaitement ce qui t'arrive ! Selon le plus vieux des adages : un pouvoir entraîne des responsabilités, et plus grand est le pouvoir… Et tu as reçu une Bénédiction DragoSeigneuriale de toute puissance !…

La Déesse d'Or marqua un temps d'arrêt, cueillant pour sa part une grappe de raisins d'un bleu vif pour avaler quelques grains juteux pour s'humecter la bouche et la gorge.

\- … Et tu es Humain, entièrement, reprit-elle après un moment de silence que le jeune homme s'était bien gardé de briser, suspendu aux lèvres verdâtres de l'Hybride. C'est beaucoup trop pour tes épaules, et ce en dépit de ces plus de vingt ans de combats Surnaturels, tes expériences, tes forces !

\- Je fais un « rejet » ? hasarda Alérian, souffle court, n'ayant plus un mot, le gosier tout aussi desséché, mais n'ayant pas trempé ses lèvres dans le breuvage de son hanap.

\- Oui, on peut l'exprimer ainsi, reconnut Itha. Tu disposes enfin de pouvoirs quasi infinis pour combattre tes ennemis, mais ton corps physique ne supporte pas cet afflux de puissance… Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à gérer cela, sinon ta route de vie s'arrêtera avant ton quarantième anniversaire !

\- J'en étais arrivé à la même conclusion, admit à son tour Alérian. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire ! ?

\- Et je ne puis non plus te conseiller. Tu dois trouver seul la solution, sinon tu ne pourras aller encore plus haut dans ton ascension Surnaturelle !

\- Mais je suis déjà une Instance. Bien que jusqu'ici, cela ne m'ait servi à rien et que ce soit demeuré un titre honorifique mais sans aucune réalité pour ma vie et mes affrontements… Je vais chercher. Désolé de t'avoir dérangée, Itha. Je repars finir mon rêve sans toi, et j'espère ne plus avoir à te revoir, je redoute que ce ne soit de sinistre augure !

Et Alérian se dématérialisa, son âme réintégrant son corps endormi auprès de la femme de sa vie.

\- Dana… murmura-t-il machinalement en l'enlaçant, son rêve prenant un tour plus doux.

Dans son sommeil à elle aussi, la jeune femme ronronna, se serrant contre son mari.

* * *

Soulagée de ne plus avoir de visiteur venu comme à l'habitude sans s'annoncer, Itha se tourna vers un bosquet.

\- Tu peux sortir de ton trou, qui n'a rien de glorieux pour une Déesse ! J'ai perçu ta présence bien des jours avant qu'Alérian ne projette son âme ici. Tu m'observais. Mais par contre tu ne pouvais m'attaquer tant que ton petit était là !

\- Oui, tu as eu un répit, rugit son ennemie.

\- Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire, toute pacifique que je sois, car je dois défendre ce Sanctuaire, les âmes qui y reposent et le garder intact pour celles qui y viendront !

\- Je ne te ferai aucune pitié !

\- Mais, moi non plus !

Et sceptre à la main, Itha fit face à une Maya qui n'exhalait plus qu'une aura noire, juste de la folie meurtrière à l'état pur !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Commandant suprême à bord, Alérian jeta un coup d'œil à son second, Phop Torsbim, au teint bleuté, aux crins écarlate, les yeux plus noirs que la suie, de son espèce.

\- Nous avons quitté Déa depuis deux mois, Amiral. Tout est paisible, renseigna le jeune Lieutenant.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas normal du tout !

\- Si, je vous assure ! intervint Rhikel, le jumeau du Second du _Firestarter_. Des prémonitions, Amiral ?

\- Non, justement ! aboya le jeune homme à la crinière immaculée. Et je vous trouve très neufs arrivés à mon bord pour vous lier à mes ennuis de, disons d'un « autre genre »…

\- Nous avons été observateurs, remarqua Phop. Nous avons tout vu ! Nous n'avons rien compris… Mais nous avons réalisé ce que vous pouviez faire, hors du commandement de ce Destroyer !

\- Et je vous évalue malgré tous trop néophytes que pour comprendre l'aspect Surnaturel de mes combats. Fin de la discussion !

Et bien que conscient qu'avoir rabroué sans raison son Second et son Officier Scientifique, Alérian se contenta de se draper dans la toge invisible de sa fonction d'Amiral pour clouer tous becs – vu que lui-même ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait depuis bien trop des semaines !

Alérian se leva de son grand fauteuil noir de commandement sur l'aire surplombée de sa passerelle.

\- Denver, murmura-t-il, je dois te parler. Viens. Je ne peux pas rêver, et je veux surtout t'avoir en face de moi ! Compris ?

\- J'arrive, mon Roi !

\- Non, je t'en prie en tant qu'ami en pleine détresse !

\- Je suis déjà là, à ton appart !

\- Merci.

Et Alérian quitta précipitamment sa Passerelle.

* * *

Denver, le Dragon de Poche frotta sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami Humain.

\- Je serais venu à l'appel de mon Souverain. Mais je suis arrivé bien plus vite au souhait de mon ami ! Je te suis reconnaissant à un point que tu n'imagines pas que tu demeuras ami et non dictateur !

\- Moi, despote ? Je n'y avais jamais songé ! Mais cela ne sera jamais…

Alérian rassembla ses idées.

\- J'ai parlé avec Itha la Déesse Dorée. Je n'en ai tiré que des angoisses à venir, avec aussi l'impression qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout révélé ! Je me suis retiré, car je voulais égoïstement profiter encore de nuits avec la femme de ma vie, nos petites jumelles, et fêter la pendaison de crémaillère d'Alden et d'Alastor ! Je me suis trompé, pour Itha… ?

Le petit Dragon vert tournoya sur lui-même, faisant mine de vouloir se mordre la queue, jeu auquel il ne se livrait pourtant plus depuis ses tendres mois d'après naissance.

\- Maya est passé à l'ennemi, déclara simplement Denver. Le combat à venir, que tu pressentais, concerne des Immortels, et tu vas devoir y trouver ta place !

\- Mais, je ne suis pas…

\- Il le faudra, bien que tu ne le sois pas, en effet ! aboya le Dragon de Poche.

Se réveillant en sursaut, Alérian porta la main vers la bouteille d'eau mise toujours à sa portée pour la nuit par un Beebop attentionné, en fit sauter le bouchon et en vida goulument la moitié d'une seule traite.

* * *

En pleine nuit, l'alarme, de Niveau 5, le plus haut qui soit, avait fait sursauter Alérian.

\- Lieutenant Torsbim ?

\- Nous sommes attaqués par des Pirates !

\- Identifiés ?

\- Non, sinon je vous l'aurais déjà renseigné, Amiral. Les croiseurs d'assauts de ce cuirassé en retrait nous canardent ! Je n'ai obtenu aucune identification. Il ne s'agit ni votre père… ni aucun de vos amis « particuliers »…

\- J'arrive !

Bouclant son ceinturon supportant son arme de service, Alérian finit de s'apprêter, insomniaque depuis un moment pour avoir été vraiment surpris par l'appel de son Second et donc prêt à réagir !

\- Papa, où es-tu… ?

* * *

Face à une Maya toute auréolée de noire, la mine mauvaise, les ongles démesurément long, Albator ne savait plus que faire, que dire, devant la femme, sa première rose qu'il avait aimée de tout son cœur, et qui lui avait donné le fils de sa vie en aîné de ses enfants !

\- Maya…

\- Crève, Pirate qui m'a polluée de ta semence !

Et d'un trait de lumière, Maya embrasa le grand Pirate borgne et balafré.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

\- Le feu contre le feu. Nos souffles se sont anéantis. Tu vas bien, Humain ?

Albator leva l'œil sur la Grande Dragonne Noire qui le couvait d'une de ses ailes.

\- Je croyais que tu ne volais qu'au secours de mon fils aux cheveux blancs.

\- Je protège en priorité mon ami et Souverain. Mais je dois étendre cette protection à ceux qui lui sont chers, sinon il ne pourrait pas s'en relever s'il vous arrivait quelque chose !

\- Quelles que soient tes raisons, Zunia, je te remercie de ton intervention sur ma Passerelle. Clio, Toshiro, mon cuirassé ?

\- Je les ai tous projetés ici, à mon Sanctuaire. Vous pouvez rester, mais je doute que tu demeures tranquille dans mon nouveau nid d'amour avec Wakrist ?

\- Je suis père, j'ai à être auprès de mes enfants dans leurs épreuves. J'étais d'ailleurs en chemin pour faire la jonction avec le Destroyer d'Alérian.

\- Je sais.

La Grande Dragonne fronça ses sourcils écailleux et ses cornes s'abaissèrent légèrement de perplexité.

\- Cette Déesse de Lumière, j'ai déjà perçu son aura, elle n'était pas maléfique… C'était la mère d'Alérian, n'est-ce pas ! ?

Albator inclina positivement la tête, demeuré immobile et calme autant qu'il le pouvait alors que Wakrist était venu le renifler et s'assurer qu'il allait bien après le sauvetage en urgence effectué par sa compagne.

\- Elle n'était que pureté quand je l'ai connue, aimée de ma jeunesse d'alors. Et là elle m'a accusé de l'avoir « polluée de ma semence », ce sont ses mots. Alors que vu les circonstances de l'époque nous n'avions même pas pu envisager de planifier un avenir et donc encore moins un enfant à faire venir dans ce monde de folie sous domination Illumidas ! Alors, pourquoi m'en faire le reproche aujourd'hui ?

Albator se mordit les lèvres.

\- Mais ce n'était pas ma Maya, n'est-ce pas ? La jeune femme fragile et forte, dont la voix portait les combattants. Et même si elle a couru à sa propre perte dans les derniers jours, je ne renierai jamais mon amour pour elle.

Zunia se posa sur son séant, se grattant l'épaule avant droite de sa patte arrière.

\- Cette Maya t'a déçu ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment je le qualifierais. J'ai donné mon œil droit pour elle, lui donnant le temps de retourner se mettre en sécurité. Mais pour me donner du courage elle a délivré son dernier message de vivante, et a été sérieusement blessée. Elle a rouvert sa plaie en voulant assister au premier envol de mon _Arcadia_. Si elle était demeurée cachée après le simulacre d'exécution, et la nouvelle blessure reçue, si elle s'était laissée soigner et ne s'était plus manifestée, elle aurait eu une chance de vivre ! Mais c'était ses choix, sa vie, et elle l'a payé au pire des prix, je ne lui en ferai jamais le reproche même si cela m'a privé d'elle à jamais ! Et son dernier message post-mortem est à jamais gravé dans mon cœur et j'ai cru bien longtemps que son âme demeurait auprès de la mienne au cours de mes voyages dans la mer d'étoiles comme elle l'avait promis !

Un sourire nostalgique et magnifique éclaira le visage marqué par les blessures, les épreuves et l'âge du grand Pirate balafré.

\- Elle m'a laissé le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Je lui en serai toujours reconnaissant et même bien au-delà de ce simple mot Humain !

Albator se ressaisit.

\- Elle est possédée, c'est la seule explication ! Elle doit être sauvée !

\- Même après ses actes : elle a dévasté la Planète Idéale de la nouvelle Déesse Dorée, elle a voulu t'assassiner pour briser les cœurs et âme de ton fils aîné ! Elle a été contaminée, oui, mais rien ne dit qu'elle puisse être ramenée à la raison. Ta rose fragile avait de la haine en elle pour avoir pu mener son combat vocal contre l'invasion Illumidas. Comme tous, elle avait sa part de noirceur, qu'elle en ait été consciente ou non. Et à l'instar d'Alie cette face obscure la dévore, l'a prise toute entière. Les années de paix ont permis à Alie de ne pas recourir à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, mais la trêve est finie, et cette surpuissance en lui remonte pour le posséder tout entier ! Alérian ressent les prémices de ses faiblesses issues de ses pouvoirs absolus !

Albator grimaça.

\- Et ses ennemis profitent qu'en se ranimant à ses forces, il prélimine sa chute… soupira-t-il. Ils foncent en furieux, et la pointe de leur lance est Maya !

Les deux Dragons Géants inclinèrent positivement la tête.

\- Quel symbole plus fort choisir pour vous frapper tous les deux au cœur ? Elle est votre souvenir le plus cher commun ! soupira Zunia. Jamais Alie ne l'attaquera… Et moi je serais bien capable de défendre sa mère !

\- Nous ne l'ignorions pas. Vos cœurs sont purs, en dépit de toutes les épreuves. Et vous ne vous cachez, nous pouvons y lire, sans que cette Jurassienne s'y oppose bien qu'elle ait perçu notre intrusion, ni Itha pour protéger Alie ! Servez-vous de ces forces en vous, il n'y a pas d'autre conseil.

\- Sinon… ?

\- Sinon vous serez détruits et vos foyers avec vous !

Et fidèle à ses engagements, Alérian se rendit à son poste.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

\- Papa… J'ai eu tellement peur…

\- Mais tu ne savais rien !

Le jeune homme à la crinière immaculée se mordit les lèvres.

\- J'étais en plein affrontement contre ces Pirates, mais mes cœurs se sont déchirés, sans gravité point de vue santé, uniquement de façon à me faire savoir que quelque chose, le pire possible, arrivait à un de mes proches ! Mais le combat a été rude. Heureusement la Base Militaire de l'Alliance Galactique a envoyé des cuirassés en renfort. On est mal en point, mais bien moins que notre triste apparence peut le donner à penser !

\- J'ai entière confiance en toi, mon grand chéri. Mais je m'inquiète toujours pour Clio, Toshiro et l' _Arcadia_. Tes Dragons chéris m'ont renvoyé directement à ton bord…

Alérian se saisit d'une télécommande et alluma un des écrans incrustés dans le mur de son salon.

\- Rassure-toi, mon papa.

Et avec un infini soulagement, Albator vit le visage de la Jurassienne s'afficher.

\- Clio !

\- Inutile de hurler, Albator, fit doucement la magnifique créature de Jura. Je vais bien, et Toshiro n'a subi aucun dommage. En fait, elle n'a fait que t'atomiser, Albator, nous ne l'intéressions pas !

En parfait uniforme aux galons à cinq étoiles, vibrant de colère, ses prunelles émeraude étincelantes, poings serrés, Alérian rugit.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, papa ! Tu as vu mon ennemie. Désigne-la-moi ! Et Zunia l'a affrontée, donc elle connaît son identité ! Pourquoi personne ne me dit rien ? ! Je ne le tolère pas ! hurla-t-il.

\- C'est Maya, avoua le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Maman… ?

* * *

Alors que Machinar, le Doc Mécanoïde du _Firestarter_ était toujours avec son Amiral dans sa chambre, Denver en sortit en se dandinant, son allure éternelle de bébé trompant sur ses pouvoirs de Dragon surpuissant !

\- Alérian va bien !

\- Mais il s'est complètement prostré quand je lui ai révélé l'identité de son adversaire… Il réagit à présent ?

\- Vos sens biologiques sont faibles, Humains, et je ne me moque pas, fit l'ancien Roi des Dragons. Alérian a accusé le coup, mais sous son apathie présente, il fulmine à fond et il réfléchit à ce qu'il va devoir faire ! Il n'est pas parti hors de son monde, il fouille tous ses mondes au contraire !

Albator passa la langue sur ses lèvres, anxieux.

\- Si j'avais pu ne jamais le dire à Alérian… Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui mentir… Mais je comprends qu'Alie se soit tétanisé et n'ait plus réagi après mon aveu… Comment un fils pourrait-il affronter sa propre mère ? Et comment moi pourrais-je l'aider à essayer de mettre hors de nuire la femme que j'ai aimé à la folie, avant que Chalandra ne me donne mes autres enfants… Denver, c'est un combat impossible ! Nous ne pourrons pas… Et qu'est-il arrivé à la Planète Idéale d'Itha ?

Denver se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

\- Dévastée, par un affrontement entre Immortelles. Mais Itha pourra le reconstruire. Par contre, l'escarmouche menée par Maya n'est que la pointe de l'iceberg. Les Surnaturels ennemis d'Alérian mènent leur guerre contre ses alliés !

Alors qu'il s'attendait à une réaction virulente, et compréhensible au possible, Denver vit Albator s'adosser à une étagère-bibliothèque, croisant les bras, pensif, mais toujours déterminé au possible.

\- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques où est la place de mon fils dans cet affrontement ? aboya-t-il enfin. Car tu viens de le lâcher : c'est un combat entre Immortels ! Et Alérian est Mortels. Il n'a aucune chance de survivre ! Je ne peux le suivre dans cette guerre. Pas plus que je ne lui permettrai de s'y lancer ! Cette fois, ce serait bien moi qui le plongerait dans le coma pour qu'il ne puisse aller nulle part !

\- Intentions louables, façon de parler, capitaine Albator, reconnut Denver. Mais le passé a prouvé que même inconscient, Alie pouvait se débattre et contre-attaquer. Bien qu'au final il soit mis à terre de façon terrible…

\- Je ne veux pas de cet affrontement pour Alérian !

Denver s'ébroua, redressant ses écailles sous son souffle rauque.

\- Tu n'as pas droit à la parole, Humain. Alérian ira, quoi qu'on lui dise !

\- Comme si je ne le savais que trop… Je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Etre auprès de l'aîné de tes enfants. Nous les Dragons, ses sujets, ses amis, nous veillerons sur lui ! Toi, Albator d'Heiligenstadt, soit avec lui.

\- Je ne l'entendais pas autrement. Mais, Alie, ça va ? Machinar prend trop de temps avec lui !

\- Il va bien ! jeta le Doc Mécanique. Je n'ai rien à lui donner, médicalement parlant. A toi de surveiller ton gosse, capitaine Albator !

\- Et je n'y manquerai pas, assura le grand Pirate balafré.

Alérian sortit enfin de sa chambre.

\- Je ne suis pas résolu à affronter ma propre mère. Je dois trouver d'autres solutions. Il le faut ! Et puis c'est tout ! Mais pour l'instant présent j'ai à prendre mon service sur la Passerelle.

Et fidèle à ses engagements, Alérian se rendit à son poste.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Les jours de Mission étaient passés, identiques, interminables, insupportables. Mais avec leurs pauses précieuses, permettant à Alérian de discuter et d'échanger des vidéoconférences avec les cadets de ses enfants, les jumelles et le petit Alcyn.

\- Ils me font tellement de bien, papa, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de son père demeuré sur le _Firestarter_ alors que l' _Arcadia_ continuait pourtant de voler à son tribord.

\- Ils te font oublier… murmura le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Oui, rugit le jeune homme à la chevelure immaculée. Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux, avec ton foyer à toi. Et aucune Déesse, D'or ou Maléfique, ne m'en privera, en dépit de ses prédictions !

\- Tu as des nouvelles d'Itha ? Je ne pensais pas poser cette question concernant celle qui a voulu t'empoisonner !

\- Et qui m'a sauvé la vie, je l'ai oublié un trop long moment, et des ressentiments mal appropriés qu'elle m'a pardonnés dans sa sérénité atteinte… Mais je ne zappe rien moi non plus, et je lui en veux toujours ! Je suis trop Humain… Et ça fait que je ne peux me battre contre ma nouvelle ennemie…

Alérian leva un regard désolé sur son père, en tenue complète de Pirate de l' _Arcadia_ pour sa part.

\- Je ne peux pas l'affronter, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Comment pourrais-je affronter ma propre mère, la rose de ta vie ? ! J'en suis incapable… Je ne trouve pas de solution… J'y ai réfléchi près de trois mois durant. Et à ma prochaine escale, Dana va me rejoindre avec petit Alcyn, je tiens à en profiter. Tu as fait venir Chalandra, comme je te l'avais suggéré ?

\- Oui, nos enfants sont tous grands, ils se débrouillent, même si nous gardons nos trois yeux sur eux ! Elle est plus libre qu'avant, elle vient. Ca me fait un plaisir infini, et ça m'inquiète.

Alérian rajouta du sucre dans sa tasse de thé, les cœurs alarmés, et tous les affolements remontant quasi à sa gorge, lui donnant l'envie de vomir sa propre vie.

\- La menace sur nos foyers, elle est présente à chaque minute de jour et nuit, souffla Albator. Je n'ai jamais été affolé, mais avant je n'avais pas ma famille… J'ai peur, je l'avoue, mais pas pour moi ! Tu peux faire quelque chose, mon miracle de fils, Souverain des Dragons ?

\- Je tente, je ne comprends pas encore… Mais ma protection s'étend aux miens, à tous les miens, et les Dragons veillent sur ton foyer, mon papa. Pour mon adversaire… J'en suis incapable, comment le pourrais-je un jour ? ! Je le répéterai à l'infini : cela m'est insupportable !

Albator se racla la gorge, versant du red bourbon dans deux verres.

\- Tu peux protéger mon foyer ? Ils sont tout pour moi !

\- Oui, c'est déjà fait. Mais je ne peux me résoudre au pire…

Albator étreignit son fils, de tout son amour.

\- Il va falloir le faire… Moi, je ne peux rien… Itha est faible, elle a son Sanctuaire à reconstruire, rendre vie à ses Suivantes, pour que toutes elles raniment le Feu du Ciel ! Je ne puis rien, et il est hors de question que je la tue ! J'ai atomisé trop d'Unités Surnaturelles, parfois trop gratuitement… Mais je ne peux tuer ma mère !

\- Alors, qui le fera ?

\- Je m'en fous ! hurla Alérian. Et toi, vieux fou, arrête de protéger cette rose ! Elle n'est plus qu'épines, folie, meurtre ! Elle n'est plus rien ! Ni pour toi ni pour moi !

Alérian serra ses poings à se faire saigner en s'enfonçant les ongles dans la chair.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je ne pourrai jamais… Je nous condamne tous… Pardonne-moi, papa. Mettons tous nos enfants en sécurité ! Car je ne peux rien projeter sur l'avenir… Je suis faible, non ? Je suis impuissant…

\- Tu te reprendras, et tu prendras les bonnes décisions, les pires soient-elles.

Alérian s'effondra, épuisé, à la limite de l'évanouissement.

\- Non, jamais je m'affronterai ma mère…

\- Elle va massacrer les Mondes, les Mondes Immortels !

\- Je ne suis pas en état.

Albator secoua son fils à la chevelure immaculée, comme un pruneau, furieux dans sa prunelle de caramel

\- Fais ton boulot, Souverain des Dragons !

\- J'ai besoin d'autres aides, vu mon adversaire. Je vais y réfléchir !

\- Merci, Alie.

\- Non, tu es l'origine de toute cette horreur, je te hais, je te vomis ! Ne reviens jamais face à moi !

Et sur cette éructation, Alérian se retira.

« Vas aux Enfers _,_ vieux Pirate ! ».


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

L'hologramme de Danéïre vibrait presque sous les sentiments qui agitaient la jeune femme.

\- Oh, Alie, comment as-tu pu parler ainsi à ton père ? s'étrangla-t-elle une fois de plus. Il n'est pourtant responsable de rien !

\- Il est au contraire à l'origine de tout ! siffla Alérian, buté, renfermé sur ses ressentiments.

Danéïre eut une petite mimique.

\- Moi, je ne m'en plaindrai pas car sinon notre foyer n'aurait jamais existé, nos cinq merveilles ! A toi de gérer cette nouvelle situation. Et j'ai confiance, tu y arriveras.

\- Je ne me battrai pas contre ma mère !

\- Je crois qu'on ne te laisse pas le choix ! remarqua la jeune femme, avec une profonde pertinence. Et tu as aussi à découvrir ce qui est arrivé à l'âme pure de ta mère puisque ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle a été élevée au rang de Déesse !

\- Je ne sais pas si elle est récupérable, avoua Alérian, en se calmant légèrement. Il faut au moins être l'égal d'une Divinité pour en soumettre une autre !

Danéïre fronça les sourcils.

\- Maya est, était pacifiste, tout comme Lumiane puis Itha. Elle n'a certainement pas pu se défendre autant qu'une guerrière née ! Cette pureté l'a desservie en ce cas.

Alérian soupira.

\- Tu es plus lucide que moi. C'est moi qui devrais avoir ce raisonnement !…

\- Tu es touché de trop près. De bien plus près que par le passé. Et je comprends toutes tes réticences. Mais je ne tolèrerai pas que tu insultes ton père !

\- Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée… Je me rappelais des reproches de Maya lui reprochant de l'avoir souillée de son sperme. Et je ne le voyais plus que comme le point d'origine de ce nouveau cauchemar !

\- Ce n'était pas faux. Mais ton père avait cru en cet amour, il avait même fondé son futur sans même le savoir. C'est là la pensée que tu dois garder, pour lui et pour toi. Maya a tenté de le tuer, il est victime lui aussi de ce nouvel affrontement. Il est assez blessé dans ses souvenirs et son cœur, et lui n'en a qu'un. Ne vous lancez pas dans ce genre de guerre, cela vous affaiblirait et ferait le plaisir de l'ennemi qui est derrière la possession de Maya !

\- Là aussi j'aurais dû y songer…

\- Et moi je crois que cela t'a effleuré !

\- Dana ?

\- Agis à ta guise, mon bel amour. Mais ne vous blessez pas mutuellement, ton père et toi. Qu'il s'agisse de véritables sentiments exacerbés ou d'une stratégie entre vous deux !

\- Plus de mots, je te prie, Dana. Mes cœurs et mon statut de Souverain des Dragons ne me permettent pas de te protéger autant que je le voudrais.

\- Et ton père, qui veille sur lui ?

\- Il a ses propres gardiens !

Et Alérian mit fin à la communication.

* * *

La musique de la harpe de Clio avait apaisé son compagnon borgne et balafré

\- Le petit y a été fort, chuchota la Jurassienne Il avait sûrement ses raisons !

\- Non, c'était bien plus simple : il souffre le martyr, mais pas dans sa chair directement, et c'est infiniment pire !

\- Comme si toi tu t'en sortais indemne alors que ces tortures psychologiques ne font que commencer ! se révolta presque Clio avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère qu'elle ne pouvait contenir. Tu as mal autant qu'Alérian. Et plus encore même car tu sais que c'est en aimant Maya que le drame d'aujourd'hui peut avoir lieu !

\- Alérian a raison : je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…

\- Alérian a tort. Il le sait, poursuivit la Jurassienne. Et pour se préparer aux combats à venir, il doit briser ses liens d'amour les plus forts, car la prochaine adversaire, ce sera sa mère !

\- Je le comprenais aussi, sinon bien qu'il soit mon fils aîné, je lui aurais cassé la gueule pour tant d'irrespect ! gronda le grand Pirate balafré. Mais je crains qu'il n'ait vraiment pensé une bonne partie de ses propos ! Qui le protègera si je ne suis pas là ?

\- Et qui veillera sur toi qui n'as pas de pouvoirs surnaturels ?

\- Je me suis toujours débrouillé, grinça le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_. Quoi, j'ai des gardiens ?

\- Itha, déjà. Moi ensuite car je suis à jamais ta compagne d'âme et de voyages éternels. Et puis les cœurs des Dragons sont avec toi, Albator !

\- Alie…

\- Comme s'il pourrait jamais te laisser tomber, même au plus noir de ses rancœurs, conscientes ou non, assura Clio. Ressers-moi de saké et je vais improviser un autre air pour apaiser ton âme.

\- Merci, Clio.

L'âme portée par les notes de la harpe, Albator laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers des pensées plus douces, où un petit garçon à la crinière d'acajou et aux prunelles d'émeraude galopait à travers pré chargé de toute l'innocence son jeune âge.

« Si seulement j'avais été là, mon grand chéri, j'aurais peut-être pu t'éviter toute cette cruelle destinée ! J'ai mérité tes reproches, je ne t'en voudrai jamais, pour aucun ! Mais gagne cette partie et reviens-en vivant, Alérian, c'est tout ce que j'exige de toi ! ».


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Dans l'envolée des jupes blanches de sa robe, Maya s'approcha de la statue de marbre tout aussi immaculé. Elle les écarta en l'évasement d'une corolle de fleurs, pour s'agenouiller.

\- Je suis à tes ordres, Suprême Juge Lovisthar !

\- Tu es un bon petit soldat, Déesse Maya. Celle qui a succédé à Lumiane a cru avoir gagné en tuant mes petits Juges des racines de ses plantes. Au contraire, mes petits Juges m'ont transféré toute leur puissance et je suis désormais bien plus que les Divinités du monde des Immortels. Et je compte bien être le dernier d'entre eux afin de régner !

Bien que pas un frémissement n'agite le colosse assis, Lovisthar rugit.

\- Cette vermine Humaine, Roi des Dragons, a tué mon rejeton. Il m'a tout pris, et je ferai de même en retour. Et je détruirai dans la foulée tout ce qui lui tient à cœur, Naturel ou Surnaturel ! Et tu es une bonne petite soldate ! Tu es même la meilleure. Je ne pouvais rêver d'une autre pièce maîtresse aussi solide ! Tu es prête ?

Maya frémit.

\- Cet Humain, ces Humains – celui que j'ai affronté, et l'autre que je vois en rêves – ils me semblent proches, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je dois vraiment les atomiser ?

\- Eux en priorité ! Eux disparus, j'aurai une avenue devant moi !

\- A tes ordres, Suprême Juge.

Maya se retirant, le Suprême Juge Lovisthar sortit de sous sa toge un flacon renfermant un cœur, noir, presque entièrement.

\- Tu es à moi, Déesse d'Amour. Et en tuant ton mec et ton fils, je vais te détruire, une fois que je serai parvenu au bout de mes desseins !

Se figeant dans sa posture, Lovisthar se retira dans sa méditation de morts, se nourrissant de toutes les peurs familiales de la mer d'étoiles pour en détruire chaque foyer, gratuitement, pour le plaisir des larmes et des souffrances.

* * *

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Alérian demeurait sans faim devant la table chargée de son petit-déjeuner servi par un attentionné Beebop.

Après avoir remué interminablement la cuillère dans son assiette creuse de porridge, le jeune homme avait considéré ses œufs, les aliments grillés d'accompagnement, l'assiette de frites et le bol de ketchup.

\- J'ai faim !

Et se jetant sur ses assiettes, Alérian se gava jusqu'à faire exploser son estomac.

\- Itha, tu protèges toujours mon esprit, mes pensées, mes propos ?

\- Oui, mais ce sont surtout les cœurs de tes Dragons qui sont le meilleur bouclier. Tu as été terrible avec ton père !

\- Oh, ça va, je suis au courant ! J'étais là quand je l'ai avoiné ! Je le regrette, mais je ne peux revenir sur le passé, même moi. Pas de mon fait tout du moins… Mais je ne sais pas si mon père saura passer au-delà de mes invectives…

\- Il est ton père, glissa Beebop en changeant les plats pour apporter les desserts : semoules salées, gâteaux, glaces et simplement chantilly aromatisée.

\- Et il est mon seul père. Alors que j'ai eu une mère adoptive et Lhora Shormel et une mère biologique. J'ai été tellement gâté sur ce point ! Est-ce que j'ai tout perdu, tout saccagé, en faisant les pires reproches à mon père ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis qu'un petit robot d'assistance de passerelle. Je l'étais à ma conception. Tu as fait de moi ton Ordonnance, Amiral ! Je suis apte à tous les services. Mais pour les sentiments ou ressentiments Humains, je n'y connais rien. Je suis juste avec toi, Alie. Je suis ton ami, même électronique !

\- Tu es le plus précieux de tous, tu as été de mon tout premier voyage, et j'ai rencontré Warius, et Marina ! Voilà les souvenirs dont je devrais me rappeler. Et non me dresser contre mon père ! Il souffre… Mais je ne peux prendre ses douleurs en compte, car il n'est que trop lié à Maya, à ma conception, aux fluides échangés et qui sont demeurés en elle d'où l'accusation de l'avoir « polluée » !

Alérian se racla la gorge, vida son café trop serré, même froid.

\- Je dois jouer entre trop de sentiments. Et les miens sont parmi les plus tortueux, torturés, instables… Comment je vais bien pouvoir y arriver ? Je me sens tellement impuissant, la rage de ne pouvoir rien faire me dévore les entrailles au propre comme au figuré… Je n'y arriverai jamais…

\- Tu l'as toujours fait. Je toujours vu revenir ! se réjouit le petit robot rouge et blanc en se dandinant de plaisir, ses petites pognes serrant les poignets de son ami Humain.

\- Merci, Beebop !

Curieusement, quoique, le petit robot parut rougir de toutes ses pommettes !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Heureux père au foyer avec son époux, Oshryn Ludjinchraft qui s'était reconverti dans la consultance en sécurité pour un holding industriel après avoir quitté la vie Militaire, sourit à son ami de toujours pour sa part en uniforme impeccable.

\- Envie de t'épancher, Alie ? Tu as ta mine des mauvais jours.

\- De nouveaux ennemis, pour changer !

\- Je prie souvent mes Dieux pour t'apporter la paix, mais je crains qu'ils ne m'exaucent jamais ! C'est grave ? Comme toujours, j'imagine ?

\- Tu as un peu de temps ?

\- Oui, Skemdel a emmené notre enfant au parc pour la journée. Moi j'aurai juste à aller dormir un peu de l'après-midi avant d'aller prendre mon service de nuit. Vas-y, je t'écoute, mon ami.

\- On a retourné ma mère… Elle menace de détruire tout ce qu'elle a construit, à la fois de sa volonté et en ignorant celui que je deviendrais… Et c'est une Déesse Immortelle qui a mis à mal Itha qui pourtant partage le même statut !

Oshryn fronça les sourcils, buvant quelques gorgées de son thé aux fleurs avant de retourner son regard vers l'hologramme du jeune homme à la chevelure de neige.

\- Mais toi, tu es Humain et Mortel, jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Tu n'as aucune chance !

\- Je n'ai fait qu'entendre cela depuis mon premier combat Surnaturel. Et plus d'une fois j'avais affaire à de prétendus Immortels…

\- Mais entre celle qui t'a mis au monde et celui qui la contrôle, ça va te faire beaucoup… Tu as des solutions pour te battre ?

Alérian rugit.

\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut me faire anéantir ma maman biologique ? !

\- Je suppose que par ce « tout le monde » tu n'englobes que ton propre père, lui aussi biologique ! ? insista Oshryn.

\- On s'est un peu frités tous les deux…

Alérian passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, n'ayant lui aucune boisson à portée de main.

\- Je lui ai tenu des propos ignobles, je l'ai accusé de tous les maux… Je le pensais et en même temps une voix intérieure m'intimait de le faire s'éloigner de moi au plus vite, qu'il aie horreur de moi et qu'il arrête de me protéger !

\- Tu pourrais même le battre comme plâtre, il serait toujours là pour toi !

Alérian éclata de rire.

\- Crois-moi, Oshryn, mon père m'aurait cassé la gueule bien avant que je ne lui porte quelques coups bien sentis ! Il m'aime, mais il n'endurera pas tout sans rendre la pareille !

\- D'autres soucis ? s'enquit encore le jeune agent de sécurité blond.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment pouvoir m'immiscer et être capable de quelque chose dans un duel entre Immortels !… Et comme ne l'a que trop souligné mon père, je ne saurai jamais me résoudre à me dresser et à tenter d'arrêter ma mère… Mais je n'ai aucune piste quant à celui qui la contrôle, et je ne sais même pas si j'en aurai une à temps, et utile. Pourtant ces Immortels semblent vouloir s'éradiquer les uns les autres, je doute qu'une Instance Surnaturelle comme je suis supposée en être une – bien que cela ne m'ait jamais été utile depuis tout ce temps – puisse faire le petit gendarme au milieu de ce petit conflit !

\- Tu y arriveras, Alie, comme toujours, assura Oshryn.

\- Merci de ta confiance, sourit Alérian, avec une infinie reconnaissance à son ancien camarade de combats dans la mer d'étoiles. Je me battrai pour les miens, et pour ton foyer à toi aussi ! Car la folie de ces Immortels menace toutes les familles, de toutes les espèces, dans les univers.

\- Je te retrouve, Souverain des Dragons ! Mets la pâtée à cet ennemi, quel qu'il soit !

\- Merci, Oshryn. Je vais le faire. Et je me moque de tous les mots blessants que je pourrai encore envoyer à la face de ceux qui m'aiment le plus ! Je le dois, pour leur protection ! Si le manipulateur de ma mère veut les punir pour ma seule existence, ils seront peut-être saufs si on croit que je les hais !

\- Tactique risquée, et qui pourrait se retourner contre toi… Tu joues sur le fil du rasoir ! s'inquiéta Oshryn. La patience de ton père pourrait avoir aussi ses limites ! ?

\- Je dois risquer le coup… Pour le moment, je ne vois aucune autre option… Merci du temps accordé, Oshryn. Tous mes vœux de bonheur à ta petite famille. Et, à bientôt !

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Tu dois te représenter devant le Conseil de l'Alliance Galactique d'ici quelques semaines, tu as intérêt à y être sinon Warius te fera la peau et il serait capable de reprendre du service !

\- Tout mais pas ça, fit mine de s'alarmer Alérian avant de mettre fin à la communication qui avait mis un baume infini à ses cœurs !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Alérian inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la bouche, s'étant juste avant gargarisé avec de l'eau fraîche.

\- Clio, est-ce que mon père accepterait encore de me parler, après tout ce que lui ai jeté à la tête. Mes reproches injustifiés, injurieux, et cruels au possible… Je l'ai chassé de mon _Firestarter_ alors qu'il était venu me soutenir, et il n'a même pas levé la main pour me filer un soufflet !

\- Tu as bien trop de souffrances en toi, Alie, fit doucement la Jurassienne. Et ton père n'ignore rien de tous tes tourments, depuis l'adolescence, et il a été de bien de tes combats Surnaturels, même en coulisses. Tu es agité, soumis à des influences qu'il n'imagine même pas, il te pardonnera toujours tout, tant que tu ne mettras pas son foyer en péril…

\- Et si je ne me lance pas dans le combat que je refuse depuis si longtemps, Chalandra et ses enfants, mes frère et sœur, ils seront menacés. Voilà ce qui explique les affolements de mon père et son langage qui m'a mis hors de moi ! Et mes mots ont outrepassé de façon démesurée toute mon absence de raison…

\- Vraiment ? insista la Jurassienne, tout en pinçant les cordes de sa harpe, interlocutrice étonnamment directe du jeune homme à la crinière immaculée. Tu étais innocent de propos dans cet échange ?

\- …

\- Comme si je ne l'avais pas immédiatement pressenti, Alie ! Alors que l'ignorais sur l'instant, tu as d'instinct voulu protéger celui qui t'était le plus cher ! Et pour l'aimer, tu l'as haï ! Il fallait qu'Albator s'éloigne, retourne auprès de tes demi frère et sœur. Et toi, tu seras libre de tous les égarements !

\- Je ne compte pas partir dans une folie suicidaire, je te rassure, Clio ! jeta rapidement Alérian. Mais j'ai à réfléchir, pas trop pour ne pas douter.

\- Merci, Alérian, fit la Jurassienne en inclinant gracieusement la tête.

Elle tressaillit néanmoins, cessant sa musique, levant la tête vers son interlocuteur sous version hologramme.

\- Tu vas finalement le faire ? souffla-t-elle, frémissant comme une plante bien qu'aucune brise n'agite l'appartement du château arrière de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Oui, et c'est ce que je veux dire à mon père…

\- Il t'attend sur sa Passerelle.

* * *

Téléporté par sa seule volonté de Souverain des Dragons, Alérian se matérialisa auprès de son père.

\- Je n'aime pas me servir de ce pouvoir. Il ne me ressemble pas. Je n'en avais pas eu besoin avant. Mes cauchemars de puissance trop forte à canaliser, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se réalisent si je deviens une sorte d'Instance Royale DragoSurnaturelle !

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Et tu le peux, plus que jamais ! marmonna d'une voix basse Albator, dos tourné, face à la grande baie vitrée lui donnant vue sur sa chère mer d'étoiles. En quoi pourrais-je encore t'être utile ?

Alérian se saisit du verre de red bourbon, plutôt abandonné dans l'urgence sur une table à son apparition, pour le vider d'un trait.

\- Tu voulais le pire des affrontements ? Tu vas l'avoir, vieux Pirate ! Je suis décidé à aller trouver comment y parvenir, puis ensuite combattre ma propre mère ! Tu es satisfait ? rugit Alérian.

\- Oui, et désolé car je perdrai l'un des deux premiers amours de ma vie… Je ne pensais qu'au présent, aux menaces, alors que ce que je souhaitais pour protéger mes enfants était le pire à sacrifier de mes souvenirs et des tiens !

\- Ma mère m'a confié à une famille, je ne me rappelle pas de Maya… Mais elle a été avec moi durant tant d'années pour mes premiers pas Surnaturels. Elle m'a sauvé, et Clio ensuite.

\- Les prémices de mon amitié avec Clio, se rappela le grand Pirate balafré, de la nostalgie dans sa prunelle marron. Est-ce que je dois te perdre à ton tour, Alie ?

\- Je vais affronter ma mère, je n'ai plus le choix… Je me suis révolté à l'idée que tu m'aies mis dans cette arène, mais tu avais raison, papa… Je crains qu'il n'y ait que moi, et s'il fait qu'il y aie un moyen de la neutraliser, c'est à moi de m'y coller ! Au revoir, papa !

* * *

Son fils reparti dans les brouillards naturo-surnaturels de la mer d'étoiles, Albator était retourné auprès de Clio.

\- Je l'ai tellement voulu, tout en le redoutant à la fois. Et j'y ai poussé mon fils à la chevelure de neige en espérant qu'il s'y refuse… Mais là Alie, après m'avoir avoiné de première part au combat… J'espère et j'ai peur… Je crois que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je dois rentrer m'incruster auprès de ma famille à Heiligenstadt !

\- Sage décision, se contenta de dire la Jurassienne.

Albator soupira, infiniment.

\- Je ne veux ni perdre le souvenir de ma rose qui m'a fait survivre, ni perdre le premier de mes fils ! Est-il possible que cela se réalise au bout de cet affrontement entre Immortels ?

\- Non, fit Clio en secouant négativement la tête.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

L'Amiral du _Firestarter_ avait convoqué son second.

\- Je dois m'absenter, Lieutenant Torsbim.

\- Mais que sont donc vos voyages, Amiral ? insista le chirien au teint bleuté et à la crinière écarlate.

\- Ma bénédiction et la malédiction de la généalogie des balafrés. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Je vous avertis juste que je serai injoignable, par quel que moyen que ce soit !

\- Mais que va dire l'Amiral Zéro ?

\- Rien du tout ! Il n'a pas voix à l'appel. Et il ne m'a jamais arrêté depuis presque vingt-cinq ans !

\- Il est au courant ? s'étrangla le jeune lieutenant.

\- Bien sûr, il a été le premier aux loges ! ricana sans pitié Alérian. Et nous ne cesserons jamais de marcher main dans la main, au sens prude du terme, au cas où vous auriez eu des pensées sarcastiques !

Phop Torsbim ouvrit des yeux.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous pouvez parler, Amiral ! protesta le jeune Chirien ?

\- Et ça ne m'étonne même pas… grinça Alérian. Vous êtes pire que mes deux coincés du règlement !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? continua à s'étonner Phop.

\- Je ne vous prie pas de comprendre. Je vous ordonne juste d'accepter ! grogna Alérian.

\- Ce n'est pas très correct comme attitude, marmonna Phop, n'ayant pu retenir sa réplique. Je m'excuse, fit-il ensuite. Je n'ai pas à juger vos décisions !

\- Vous apprendrez à vous adapter à mes rythmes de vies, ironisa Alérian, sans vraiment plaisanter malgré tout.

\- Bien, admit Phop Torsbim. Quels sont mes ordres ?

\- J'ai tout réglé concernant mes obligations d'Amiral. Tout peut attendre. Je vous laisse juste la direction du Destroyer pour la suite de la Mission.

\- A vos ordres !

Soulagé, Alérian s'était retrouvé face à Beebop.

\- Tu veilles sur le Destroyer et sur mon équipage ?

\- Je suis à tes ordres, Alie. Je ferai comme tu dis !

\- Merci, Beep'.

\- Et toi, que veux-tu faire ? s'enquit le petit robot rouge et blanc.

\- Mon prochain interlocuteur est Denver, s'il accepte de s'entretenir avec moi…

\- Je suis là, mon Roi et mon ami ! Je n'attendais que ton appel ! Je ne voulais pas te déranger avant.

\- Merci, mon Dragon de Poche !

\- Je suis petit, mais…

\- C'est l'appellation que je t'ai toujours donnée, mon vieux jeune ami, sourit Alérian en flattant la tête de Denver comme s'il avait un simple animal de compagnie, mais avec infiniment de respect dans son toucher, son regard et sa voix. Tu es un dragon miniature, c'est ainsi !

\- Dragon de Poche j'aime ! Merci, Alérian !

Denver se racla la gorge, sortant et rentrant sa langue râpeuse et bifide de lézard.

\- Quelles sont tes intentions ? Tu ne peux affronter Maya la Déesse des Ténèbres et encore moins le Suprême Juge Lovisthar ! Ils sont Immortels. Même si tu pouvais leur ficher une pâtée – c'est bien cela votre expression d'Humains ? – tu ne tiendrais pas sur la durée du combat, car ils sont Immortels ! rappela-t-il.

\- Je tiendrai autant de temps qu'il le faudra… Je ne peux effectivement rien de plus, reconnut Alérian.

Le Dragon de Poche battit précipitamment de ses paupières de grand reptile miniature.

\- Quel est ton plan, Alie ? s'alarma-t-il. Tu as pris ta décision, même avant que tu avoines la première fois ton père de remarques insultantes et imméritées ! Tu as toujours su ce que tu faisais, tu t'es coupé même de ton allié le plus cher à tes cœurs, le plus fidèles de tes compagnons de combat !

Alérian secoua la tête de façon négative.

\- Non, je ne réalisais pas le mal que je lui faisais, et pourquoi ! Comment pourrait-on analyser, presque d'un point de vue psychiatrique, mes actions et paroles ? Je suis juste bon pour l'asile, entièrement, oui ! Comment un fils pourrait-il insulter son père au point que je l'ai fait, sans s'en prendre en retour ? Parce qu'il est le Pirate le plus impitoyable de la mer d'étoiles, le chevalier blanc des jeunes galons de sa jeunesse, et que je ne suis qu'un sale gosse irrespectueux ! ? En quoi je suis coupable, quelles sont mes folies, Denver ?

Le Dragon de Poche, roi ayant abdiqué, Denver frotta sa joue contre l'épaule de son ami Humain.

\- Tu es coupable de tout, Alérian ! C'est toi, tu ne peux le changer. Il te faut vivre avec. Ca va aller ?

\- Non…

\- Tu vas affronter ta mère ?

\- Oui…

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Non…


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Alérian écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais tu es un Juge ! Non, c'est impossible, la Déesse Itha vous a tous stoppés ! vitupéra-t-il.

\- Suprême Juge Lovisthar, rectifia paisiblement la statue immobile sur son trône. Un peu de respect, jeune Humain immature et impuissant !

Le jeune homme se dressa sur ses ergots de jeune coq au contraire ayant atteint le plein âge de la maturité !

\- Ne m'insulte pas. Je suis une Instance Surnaturelle, je suis le Souverain des Dragons, je ne suis déjà plus celui que tes Juges ont réussi à vaincre avec trop de facilité !

Alérian fit étinceler ses prunelles d'énergie pure.

\- Si tu m'en veux, pour une raison inconnue, quoique je puisse deviner en dépit de mon intelligence limitée d'Humain que tu méprises, j'ai à te dégommer ! Je n'admets pas qu'un adversaire se dresse devant moi et veuille me faire la peau, j'y tiens à mon épiderme marqué par les combats, que les cicatrices soient apparentes ou non !

Le Juge, père de tous les autres, se redressa, ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel pour un être de sa nature, et au vu de l'expérience qu'Alérian avait eu avec tous les enfants qu'il avait engendré au fil de son immortalité !

\- Vas-y, fais-moi plaisir, Alérian, explose ton énergie Surnaturelle, affronte-moi !

\- C'est quoi ce défi ? tressaillit le jeune homme. Tu veux me piéger ?

\- Il est déjà trop tard pour toi, infinimétisité Humaine ! hurla Lovisthar.

Consumé de l'intérieur par sa propre énergie, Alérian se décomposa en milliards de cellules, dispersé à travers les univers.

* * *

Alérian rouvrit les yeux, bien au chaud sous sa couette, dans son appartement du _Firestarter_ , loin du Suprême Juge Lovisthar, loin d'avoir à faire appel à sa puissance pour affronter son dernier adversaire en date !

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et cela le demeurera…

\- Non, c'était une projection du futur ! siffla la miniature de Zunia posée sur sa table de nuit comme une figurine décorative d'animaux fantastiques !

\- De quoi ? s'étrangla le jeune homme en prenant la bouteille près de lui pour se remplir un verre et se rafraîchir la bouche et la gorge. Mais, quelle que soit l'issue, je dois me mesurer à ce Lovisthar !

\- Tu ne le peux pas ! se désola la mini-Dragonne Noire. En faisant appel à ton énergie phénoménale, tu vas te détruire toi-même ! Cette puissance est trop grande pour l'Humain que tu es !

\- Ne fais pas ta Lovisthar, grommela Alérian tout en commandant son petit-déjeuner aux Cuisines de son Destroyer. Et puis, si je ne me bats pas, qui arrêtera Lovisthar ? Il ne songe qu'à me dégommer… Il a rendu ma mère maléfique, il a détruit le Sanctuaire d'Itha, et si je ne le menace pas il détruira les foyers de mon père et le mien !

Alérian s'agenouilla auprès de l'hologramme de Zunia, lui caressant tendrement les écailles, la faisant grogner de plaisir, yeux clos, sa queue s'agitant paisiblement.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Zunia, mon premier Dragon ! Et si je ne maîtrise pas mes pouvoirs trop puissants, je dois quand même y aller… Je suis dépassé par mon énergie, elle me surpasse, elle me trahit désormais… Mais elle est là, en moi. Et je n'ai que ça pour contrer les horreurs Surnaturelles qui mettent en péril les familles que j'aime le plus ! Ne me dis pas que tu ignorais quelle serait ma réaction, Zunia ? J'ai été odieux avec mon père, mais il avait raison, et je n'ai pas voulu… C'était bien trop dur à l'envisager ! Et je ne sais pas comment je pourrais me dresser contre ma propre mère… Les Schormel m'ont élevé comme leur propre enfant, je leur en serai à jamais reconnaissant, mais même si elle pète toutes ses durites, Maya est celle… Je dois être digne de la mémoire des Schormel, et je dois la sauver elle ! Et que personne ne me dise que je ne peux pas réussir cet autre miracle, car je dois me colleter à ce combat !

Alérian soupira.

\- Comme l'autre fois, le feu des Dragons ne pourra rien contre Lovisthar. Je devrai me débrouiller !

Les yeux de Zunia se remplirent de larmes.

\- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir à la mort, à ta propre autodestruction, parce que ta puissance est trop importante pour ton corps et ton âme d'Humain ! Nous avons voulu te faire un cadeau, nous tous tes alliés Surnaturels, mais nous t'avons mené à ta perte. Peux-tu nous le pardonner, Alie ?

Le jeune homme à la crinière immaculée sourit, doucement, apaisé.

\- Je ne vous reproche rien, assura-t-il. Et je vous remercie au contraire de tous les cadeaux que j'ai reçus. A moi de m'en servir, pour tenter de survivre une fois encore ! Sois en paix, Zunia !

\- Merci, Alie…

Et s'inclinant, de façon toujours impressionnante, même en version miniature, Zunia rendit son entier témoignage d'amitié à son ami qui avait été le premier être à voir à sa sortie de l'œuf !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Depuis le bureau de son ranch, Warius Zéro fronça les sourcils.

\- J'avoue que le fait que ce soit la toute-puissance d'Alérian qui le place en position de faiblesse me laisse perplexe…

\- C'est pourtant évident à comprendre, grogna Albator. Il est à saturation de pouvoirs. Il ne peut plus les contenir, ils échappent à son contrôle. Ils vont le détruire et j'ignore s'il y a une solution pour le sauver de l'autodestruction !

\- Quand une charge est trop lourde, il faut la porter à plusieurs, reprit Warius après un moment de silence. Mais il faut des personnes du même potentiel qu'Alie !

\- Ses Dragons pourraient pourtant faire quelque chose ! glapit le grand Pirate balafré. Pas de leur feu, mais ils sont suffisamment résistants que pour partager la surcharge de puissance ?

\- Il était inévitable de songer à eux, convint Warius. Mais ils ne font rien… Je comprends moins que jamais. Et pendant ce temps Alérian se consume de l'intérieur !

\- Je suis au premières loges, je te le rappelle, grinça le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ qui tournait comme un lion en conge dans son propre bureau du cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de nous miner, glissa l'Amiral à la retraite. Nous ne pouvons rien…

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, vieil officier, nous ne faisons que nous inquiéter pour Alérian depuis que nous le connaissons ! Et Alie n'a jamais ménagé sa peine pour remplir ses obligations, toutes ses obligations !

\- J'avoue…

Et les deux amis soupirèrent à l'unisson.

* * *

Ne sachant à quelles divinités de vouer, Alérian était retourné sur la Planète Idéale d'Itha la Déesse Dorée.

\- Quelle désolation…

L'Hybride d'Humain et de Plante haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- Quoi, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais reconstruire mon Sanctuaire en trois coups de cuillère à pot ? ! J'aurais pu, mais je suis une Déesse toute neuve, mes vieux réflexes ont du mal à s'adapter à ma récente condition. Mais je peux t'assurer que ma planète sera pareille à celle que Lumiane m'a léguée, sous peu !

Le jeune homme à la crinière de neige sourit doucement.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Itha posa ses mains sur les poignets de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu es tellement désemparé, Alie. Mais je devine que tu es venu avec une raison précise, et cela n'a rien à voir avec tes récents égarements. Tu as déjà pris une décision !

\- Et je te sais gré de n'être pas rentrée dans ma tête pour le savoir avant que je ne t'en fasse la demande !

Itha inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Ton père et ton ami réfléchissent, mais ils vont aux solutions les plus évidentes. Vas-tu me dire ce que j'espère, Alie ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

\- Ton Feu du Ciel est plus puissant encore que celui des Dragons. Il pourra contenir mon trop plein de pouvoirs. Je voudrais te prier de me laisser déverser cette overdose dans ta vasque.

Itha fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux sincèrement t'affaiblir alors que le combat contre Lovisthar t'attend ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Alérian. Je dois impérativement me déforcer ! Il me faut revenir à un niveau de puissance supportable pour ma carcasse d'Humain ! Ensuite, je pourrai aviser sans redouter de me faire imploser dès que j'aurais l'audace de vouloir invoquer mes pouvoirs neufs ! La vision que Lovisthar m'a offerte était une mise en garde mais j'espère avoir pu la retourner à mon faible avantage !

\- Tu as pris une bonne décision, approuva la Déesse Dorée. C'était d'ailleurs la seule possible car tu es le Gardien des Univers.

\- Pourtant j'ai la certitude que le moment venu un autre prendra la relève !

\- Oui, un jour. Mais ce n'est pas au planning.

\- Déesse, tu as de ces langages, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Alérian.

Itha eut un petit rire.

\- J'ai commandé un cuirassé durant tant d'années ! J'avais un équipage dévoué, alors qu'ici j'ai des Suivantes qui iraient à la mort pour défendre ce Sanctuaire ! Et j'ai gardé quelques réflexes, comme je viens de te le rappeler !

\- Tu seras une Déesse Dorée d'exception, assura le jeune homme.

\- Suffit avec les compliments à échanger. Tu es venu en un but précis. Alors, vas-y !

\- Je fais comment ?

Itha amena Alérian auprès de la vasque du Feu du Ciel.

\- Ta puissance et celle du Feu, elles doivent entrer en résonnance, ensuite tu pourras opérer le transfert !

\- Merci, Itha.

\- En espérant que cela suffise, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la Déesse Dorée, son interlocuteur à la chevelure de neige trop concentré que pour l'entendre.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Le voyageur était descendu de sa navette intergalactique.

\- Permission de monter à bord, Amiral Rheindenbach ?

\- Refusée !

\- Un ami me permet de monter à bord ?

\- Accordé !

Ses sens plus perturbés que jamais, les pensées sens dessus-dessous, Alérian avait rempli un grand verre de citronnade à son hôte, se servant un autre dans la foulée.

\- Oshryn… Ton mari, votre enfant, …

\- Et tu es de la famille, depuis si longtemps ! Je devais être là !

\- Merci, souffla Alérian en étreignant de toutes ses forces son meilleur ami de la Flotte, après un certain Amiral à la retraite ! Mais personne ne peut rien pour moi…

\- Nous ferons tous la seule chose possible, depuis toujours : être auprès de toi, en pensées, à défaut de pouvoir combattre ! jeta le jeune homme blond. Et nous nous sommes tous réunis en ce but ! Quoique tu fasses, ou quoique tu aies fait de tes pouvoirs, nous serons à tes côtés. Mon époux, Skemdel, m'a donné son autorisation, et un jour peut-être notre enfant me pardonnera si ça tournait mal – mais ma place est ici, surtout en ces moments !

\- Merci… Mais cette fois moins que jamais, je ne pourrai te protéger… Je suis désolé… Et je ne veux pas faire de ton enfant un orphelin tout comme je ne puis faire des miens des orphelins…

Alérian se reprit, buvant son verre de limonade assoiffé, en quelques gorgées.

\- Je ne vais pas te confier le _Firestarter_ , tu es en retrait. Et j'ai des jumeaux assez particuliers qui ont pris le relais, reprit le jeune homme à la chevelure immaculée. Mais, tu es là…

\- Et je n'aurais jamais dû quitter ma place !

\- Oshryn !

\- Je le regrette, mais pas tant que je le devrais au nom de notre amitié. Je peux aider, à ma petite échelle ?

\- Etre là, c'est important, merci !

Oshryn tiqua une nouvelle fois.

\- Mais pourquoi redouter ce combat plus que tous les autres ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu as été de tant d'affrontements, perdant la plupart du temps aux débuts, mais tu en es toujours revenu ! En quoi c'est différent ? Si j'ai bien suivi le dernier lien de la newsletter Surnaturel, tu es le Souverain des Dragons, Instance Surnaturelle, et tout le toutim ! Où est le souci ?

Oshryn tressaillit encore.

\- J'avais l'habitude de tes ondes, si puissantes, me déstabilisant presque physiquement. Et là il n'y a plus rien ! Qu'as-tu fait, Alie ?

Devant l'affolement de son ami, Alérian dut avouer.

\- Je me suis libéré de ma puissance. J'ai tout offert au Feu du Ciel. Il ne me reste que le minimum, pour ne pas mourir, Humainement parlant… Pour le reste, je ne sais pas…

\- Oh, Alie…

\- Ne me pose plus aucune question, Oshryn, je t'en supplie, gémit le jeune homme aux crins de neige. Je ne sais absolument rien de mon adversaire, c'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive… Mais j'ai une idée en tête et je dois la suivre !

* * *

Délaissant pour un moment son obsession Surnaturelle, Alérian avait bouclé de nouveaux rapports concernant la gestion au quotidien de la Flotte Indépendante.

Il avait terminé en transférant ses conclusions et directives à l'Etat-Major, et en apposant une signature électronique sur un monceau virtuel de paperasserie.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment Warius a pu trouver du plaisir à se colleter à tout cela ? ! C'est à devenir dingue. Ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses le concernant, ricana le jeune homme.

\- Et le respect de tes aînés, on ne te l'a pas appris ?

Faisant pivoter son fauteuil, Alérian se retourna d'un bloc.

\- Qui t'a fait embarquer, toi ?

\- Ton Second. Pour ne t'avoir pratiqué que quelques semaines, il t'a bien cerné, je dirais, jeta Warius avec un léger sourire. Il a accepté de me faire rentrer en catimini, et sans qu'il en soit fait mention dans le Registre de Bord !

\- Si tout le monde se met à comploter dans mon dos…

\- L'arroseur arrosé, ajouta Warius, mais sans pouvoir en rire entièrement. Je suis juste venu pour être présent à tes côtés, Alie. Je ne réclame aucunes prérogatives, d'ailleurs je suis à la retraite et tu me remplaces magistralement !

Alérian ne se dérida pas.

\- Et si toi, tu traînes tes guêtres à mon bord, je ne peux qu'en déduire que mon père… ?

Warius secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, il n'ose pas.

\- Mais je ne lui hurlerai plus dessus en lui faisant les plus indécents reproches ! Là, je suis très calme, mes réactions épidermiques sont loin derrière !

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Il ne veut pas te perturber. Il s'est même rendu à tes arguments et il rentre à Heiligenstadt auprès des siens, au cas où tu ne serais pas en mesure d'éradiquer la menace du Juge Suprême Lovisthar.

Alérian grimaça.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir croire à ce schéma d'un père aussi raisonnable. Mais je le dois pour m'ôter un souci de la tête. Tu es bien installé?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Bien, en ce cas je viendrai dîner avec toi !

\- Je ferai préparer tout ce que tu aimes.

\- Merci. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'ai encore du boulot pour gérer ta Flotte !

Et sans vérifier si son nouveau visiteur se retirait de la pièce, Alérian s'attela à ses dernières obligations d'Amiral du jour.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Au petit déjeuner, ayant opté pour le prendre au Mess des Officiers, Alérian s'était retrouvé presque seul.

\- Pourquoi je me lève au chant des poules, alors qu'il n'y a pas le moindre volatile à ce bord ? !

\- Encore des œufs frits ? proposa Beebop.

\- Oui, plein, une montagne, et ramène-moi encore plus de piments, je te prie. Et j'ai encore très envie de saucisses grillées et de légumes.

\- Bien. Et du porridge ?

\- Non, une assiette m'a suffi. Je préfère me rabattre sur le salé. Je termine mon repas, merci, Beep'.

Et sa petite Ordonnance rouge et blanche ayant roulé hors de son appart, Alérian revint à son bureau.

Le commandant de bord et Amiral de la Flotte Indépendante, Alérian avait fait son dernier rapport en date.

\- Tut est prêt pour les Aspirants. J'ai avalisé les Missions nécessaires, et refusé d'autres. Voilà tous mes avis, je vous en souhaite bonne réception, Etat-Major !

\- Bien reçu, Amiral Rheindenbach, fit le reçu électronique des faits.

Alérian soupira.

\- Maintenant, je suis libre…

* * *

Phop Torsbim et tous les Lieutenants se levèrent.

\- Amiral sur la Passerelle !

\- Repos, pria Alérian en s'asseyant dans son grand fauteuil noir de commandement. Lieutenant Tosbim !

\- Oui ! firent les jumeaux.

\- Non, Phop seulement. Venez.

Et le jeune être au teint bleuté et à la crinière écarlate obéit.

\- Oui, Amiral ?

\- Comme je vous ai initié : prenez mes fonctions, pour le _Firestarter_. Je dois m'absenter.

\- Longtemps ?

\- Je ne peux vous donner cette information.

Phop Torsbim salua impeccablement, obéissant, et se retirant en parfait petit soldat.

\- Merci… murmura Alérian, dans le vide.

Mais sortant son éternel médaillon de rose, noir, à son cou, depuis toujours, Alérian eut soudain confiance en lui.

* * *

L'estomac repu, Alérian s'était couché, stressé au possible, et donc il avait usé de l'habituelle téléportation pour se retrouver au Sanctuaire du Suprême Juge Lovisthar.

\- Je suis là, moi ton horreur Humaine infinitésimale, pour t'affronter. J'ai défait tes enfants, je ne te laisserai aucune chance !

\- Quelle fanfaronnade, minable Humain ! Je le lis en toi, tu n'as plus le moindre pouvoir quasiment ! Tu croyais donc parvenir à me vaincre ainsi ? Mais je suis tout puissant ! Et si tu refuses ta propre évolution, tu te condamnes d'avance ! J'adore trop ce genre de suicide, il y a longtemps que tu n'avais plus eu envie d'en finir avec toi-même !

Alérian soupira, trop agité et s'étant réveillé, rompant le lien avec le Sanctuaire de Lovisthar.

\- Je dois y retourner !

A nouveau face au Suprême Juge Lovisthar, Alérian serra les poings, ailes déployées.

\- Des ailes ou des plantes, je peux t'arrêter ! rugit la statue.

\- Non, je ne crois pas…

Et rassemblant toutes ses forces Alérian projeta cette énergie sur son adversaire !

Repoussé comme un fétu de paille, sur le dos, Alérian tenta simplement de retrouver un peu d'air à respirer, mais n'y parvenant pas.

\- Je dois recommencer, même si ça semble ne lui faire aucun effet !

Et se remettant debout, il concentra son énergie pour la relancer sur le Juge Suprême.

Mais Lovisthar le terrassant une fois de plus sans effort, le jeune homme toucha encore le sol, un goût de sang dans la bouche.

Alérian à terre, Itha s'interposa de sa toute puissance de Déesse Dorée, contrant la frappe du Suprême Juge, mobilisant sa force pacifique sans attaquer, figeant le combat dans le temps et l'espace, le plaçant dans un status quo interminable et à l'issue incertaine.

FIN


End file.
